All of Time And Space, huh?
by MunchBunchMeg
Summary: The Doctor takes Amy to the USS Enterprise for an adventure. However, things soon start to go wrong, and the Doctor must choose between protecting Amy and protecting the 200 odd people on board the Enterprise, not to mention the entire human race - again. And, dear me, can you imagine a conversation between our dear Doctor and the so called "John Harrison?" Kirk/Amy pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"So Doctor, where exactly _are _we going?" shouted Amy over the roar of the TARDIS.

"Haven't the foggiest!" replied the Doctor, leaping all over the place trying to control his ship. Amy nodded and wandered away, hands in her pockets. _'Haven't the foggiest…. Brilliant. It'll be Hawaii all over again…' she thought, smiling slightly. _Just then, the noise subsided and the rocking stopped.

"Doctor, have we landed?" inquired Amy, jumping up next to him, excited.

"Yep," he replied.

"And… where are we?" Amy prompted, raising her eyebrows.

"Umm...based on the TARDIS configuration and the calibration of the planets around us…. I'd say…. Somewhere in space." The Doctor said, smiling mischievously at her.

"Somewhere in space? Wow, thanks, for a moment there I thought you were going to say something ridiculously stupid." She snapped, scowling at him. His smile faltered slightly, and then he grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't then, isn't it? 23rd century – a star ship from Earth. Enjoy," he said, throwing the doors wide open. Straightening his bow tie, he strode out the door and threw his arms wide. "Hello, future space explorers! I'm the Doctor, and your day just got better!" he shouted, beaming around at everyone.

Over his shoulder, Amy could see that the crew of the ship they had landed on were looking very….well, not like they wanted to invite them in for tea and biscuits, let's put it that way. She was about to say something to the Doctor, perhaps telling him to be quiet, when a tall man walked directly in front of them. He wore blue, and had very dark hair. He was pointing what looked like a gun at them, and the Doctor slowly lowered his arms and the smile slipped.

"How did you manage to come aboard this vessel?" said the man in blue, calmly.

"Uh, that is classified information," the Doctor joked, winking. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"I would like to watch you attempt to incapacitate me, however, you are stowaways, and stowaways must be identified immediately on discovery," retorted the man in blue, still perfectly calm.

"Well, I'm the Doctor and this is my friend, Amy. Say hello Amy!" the Doctor said, pushing her forward.

"Yeah, hi. I'm… Amy. And you are?" she asked politely of the man in blue.

"I am Commander Spock, and you are here on this ship illegally. You will come with me to the brig where you will wait until the Captain is ready to speak with you. Any attempt to escape will be seen as an act of aggression and will be duly punished. I advise to comply."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bit short but I haven't quite decided where to go with this, and people were asking for more. So, I present: more **

…

Amy sat on the floor with her legs crossed, glaring at the Doctor. He pointedly looked away, glancing at the ceiling with great interest. After a while, Amy burst out;  
"Don't just stand there, do something! Get us out of here!" The Doctor jumped, and raised an eyebrow maddeningly.  
"I will, but I need time to think of a plan. So just sit there, and… try not to get stressy. This is your fault after all," The Doctor said. Outraged, Amy shot back; "MY FAULT? HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?!" The Doctor sighed, and placed two hands on Amy's shoulders.  
"Well, frankly, it was your casual talk that got them worried, not to mention your unruly appearance. I mean, don't you think that skirt is a little…."  
"This is my favourite skirt! And we wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you, Mr 'I'll just be crazy and they'll let me do anything'. Anyway, it doesn't matter whose fault it is, we need to get out of here!"  
"And how do you propose to do that?" a cold voice asked from across the room. The Doctor walked to the front of the glass cell they were in, and peered over at the one opposite them. A man dressed in black stood there, back straight, perfectly calm. "Who're you?" the Doctor asked, staring at the man.  
"My name?" he replied, "My name is…. Khan."

….

**Sorry if that wasn't enough, but I'm concentrating on my other story at the moment. Check it out! Meg xxx**


End file.
